wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Loreteller
Description Loreteller is a Nightwing with dark purple scales, a grey underbelly, grey wings, twisted bands of silver around his horns, and a metal plate covering a massive wound on his throat. He has greyish-black speckles dashed across his snout. He is of a scraggly build, with long, slender limbs and a massive wingspan for a dragon his size. His eyes are a warm honey brown, unusual for a Nightwing. Personality Loreteller is a peaceful fellow, never seeking violence, even when it is called for. He constantly doubts himself, and thinks of responses he should have said after conversations and feels horrible about it. When flirted with by Finch or Condensation, he becomes shy and embarrassed, covering his face to hide his massive blush. He has a remarkable memory, and often uses dragons from history as examples. History Loreteller's mother was a beautiful and fair Nightwing named Spiritdancer, who Loreteller would say "was as graceful as a single marigold flower kissed by a gentle breeze." Silverbreath, a brute assassin, saw Spiritdancer and fell for her, though she was bethrothed to a Sandwing, Adder. Silver, in a fit of rage, attacked them, killing Adder and forcing Spiritdancer to be his mate. Spirit had two children with Silver before he vanished to do his assassin work; Loreteller and Glassblower. Glassblower, a animus, was taken by the Nightwing council for their own needs. Before he left, he enchanted two items for his brother, a dagger he created out of moontouch glass to always return to Loreteller, and a amulet of seaglass fused together, enchanted to allow Glassblower to speak to his brother through his mirror. Time passed, and Loreteller grew up and became a history teacher for the Nightwing school. The king chose him to follow a peace committee to the Skywing kingdom, so they could create a trade system. When they arrived, he ran into a pale pink Skywing with gorgeous orange eyes, as Loreteller described "Her eyes were like the sun reaching down to hug the land as dark twilight descended upon the sky." (He's quite descriptive, can't you tell?) Noticing the Skywing's expression of anxiety, he invited her to his tent to rest. The Skywing introduced herself as Finch, stating she was "Trying to run from her troubles." Over the period of the three weeks the committee was at the Skywing kingdom, Loreteller and Finch became close friends, and inevitably fell in love with each other. As the time came for the Nightwings to leave, Finch agreed to go with Loreteller. As they were flying back to the Nightwing kingdom, they were attacked by a group of Skywing warriors, led by Prince Cinnamon. Cinnamon revealed to Loreteller and the rest of the Nightwings that Finch was in fact the Skywing queen; the previous queen had died from illness and Finch was her only daughter. Loreteller was shocked that Finch had lied to him, and Finch told him that the Skywing council forced her to marry Maroon, and they had three female eggs, so she decided that the kingdom had everything it needed, and so she tried to run away because she never wanted to be queen. Loreteller calmly asks Cinnamon to let Finch go with him, but the prince refused and attacked Loreteller, ripping off the neck plate covering his throat. Finch tackled Cinnamon to the ground, shouting at him to let Lore return home. The squadron leads Finch back to the kingdom, but before she leaves Loreteller kisses her, promising her he'll come for her. A year passes, and Loreteller has made a deal with a Seawing travelling merchant and assassin, Condensation, to help him free Finch. Glassblower, listening to his brother through his amulet, swiftly flies to him, telling him and Condensation he'd join them. He crafts a plate of steel to cover Loreteller's wound, so no Skywing could easily slice his throat. As the trio prepare to leave, Silverbreath appears with Spiritdancer and a couple of Nightwing assassins, angrily telling them that they are not allowed to leave. Spirit, however, notices the fierce determination in her son's eyes, and tries to reason with Silver, telling him that their children are doing what they believe is right. Silver roars at Spirit, calling her a traitor, and attacks her, snapping her neck and killing her. Glassblower, out of rage and grief, uses his magic to bind Silver's wing bands to the bones, crushing them and paralyzing Silver. They flee from the wailing Silver, the other assassins too horrified to move. When they reach the kingdom, Loreteller advises they fly straight to the Queen's chamber window, to avoid Maroon or other Skywings. Upon peering into the window, they find that Maroon has chained Finch to her chamber floor, making sure she couldn't run away. Finch, overjoyed at seeing her lover, leaps up and embraces him. Glassblower enchants the chains to fold into each other, freeing Finch. As they prepare to leave, King Maroon bursts into the room, attacking the first dragon he saw, Glassblower. Glassblower shouts for the chains to wrap around Maroon's limbs and chain him to the floor right as Maroon stabs into his underbelly. Loreteller rushes to his brother, tears flowing from his cheeks. Glassblower comforts him, telling him he knew his life ended here, and he was happy that he was dying so his brother could be with the love of his life. Glassblower dies in Loreteller's arms, and they carry his body to the Nightwing kingdom, burying him next to their mother. Condensation then offers to take Loreteller and Finch with him to his personal island, away from all the kingdoms. They accept, and set out for the island. Years pass on the island, and they have a daughter, whom they name Sunlight. They currently live happily together on the island with Condensation and his family, and have formed a small town for dragons to run to from war and violence. Relationships Spiritdancer- Loreteller loved his mother dearly, and she understood him well, and as a child she shielded him from Silver, not wanting him to taint Lore's innocent soul. Silverbreath- Silver had affection for his children, but he wanted them to be assassins like him, and whenever Spirit wasn't looking, he'd try to teach Loreteller ways to murder dragons. Loreteller didn't want to be close to his father, seeing how Silver forced Spirit to be his mate, and tried to be as distant from him as possible. Glassblower- Glass and Lore were inseparable in their youth, and when the Council took him away, Loreteller was devastated. Glass loved his brother with all his heart, and everything he did, he did for him. Loreteller would say to dragonets who'd ask "He was a kind and pure soul, and he did everything he could to help others, to help ME, until the very end." Glassblower was never close to losing his soul, as he planned every spell carefully, except for the chain spell. Finch- Loreteller swears by the moons Finch is his soulmate, and they refuse to be separated. Loreteller will state himself that "Finch ran away from her responsibilities, which would make her a coward, but in the end... I think she was listening to her heart, not her head." Finch is clingy, and often embraces Loreteller at night, as if checking to see if he's still there. Condensation- Over the course of the Skywing Escape, Loreteller and Condensation become good friends. Condensation, a caravan merchant, would often return from his travels with gifts for Loreteller's family. Sunlight- Loreteller loves nothing more in the world than his wife and Sunlight. He showers the small merlot colored hybrid with love, and tries to be the best father he possibly can. Sunlight shares her father's love for history, and is often found in her room with scrolls she steals from her father's library. Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (shardbreaker553)